Found
by foxhenderson
Summary: Cute Jogan/Jagan enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Found.

I came to New York in search of becoming a famous pianist. Ever since I was a kid piano has been a great part of my life. My mother was my teacher and my father was in charge of scheduling my performances. Music is everything to me. So how did I end up working in a fast food restaurant? Why is my life so miserable nowadays? I haven't played in almost a year. That's why.

I live in a crappy apartment outside of the city. It's not much of a walk to work, and since I don't have a car it's a good workout. Everyday is like a blur. I always feel like a zombie. I don't have any friends and I'm addicted to blogging about nothing on Tumblr. That's how I spend my days now.

My piano collects dust in the corner. It holds up my lamps, sometimes even left over food. I think it used to be black once, now it looks gray. Sometimes I feel like playing, but I can't bring myself to. Ever since I was rejected for almost everything I tried here in New York, I haven't found the strength. I used to be motivated to play. I would think about what I could do or be in the future. I was always inspired by my family or friends I used to have. Everything and everyone stayed back in Minnesota, along with my talent.

"James? Wake up!"

Someone was shaking my shoulders. I opened my eyes it was Carlos, another employee here. I must've fallen asleep in the back room again. Last thing I remember was looking for some ketchup packages.

"What?" I said rubbing my eyes.

"You fell asleep here AGAIN?"

"Yeah, I guess."

I yawned.

"Christy wants to see you."

Perfect. That could only mean one thing.

"You're fired," she said.

"But I really need this job! Please don't fire me," I begged.

"You're always falling asleep! I can't have that! We all fall behind."

"But-,"

"Go home, James."

I was pissed, but part of me didn't care. I could always find another job. New York is huge and full of places I could work. Maybe I could find something that I actually enjoyed, something with music.

I took my usual route home. It was late and dark out. It grew quieter and quieter as I got closer to my apartment. I enjoyed living a bit outside the city. There wasn't as much noise. Traffic I didn't have to worry so much about.

I reached the shortcut I took everyday, it was an alley that lead straight to the side of my building. Behind one of the dumpsters I saw three figures, two large ones and a smaller one. The smaller one seemed to be pinned against the wall. They were-

"HEY!" I shouted.

The two large ones ran away and the smaller one dropped to the ground. I ran and kneeled down next to him.

"Hey are you okay?"

I lifted his head. I could see his lip and the side of his eye were cut. He was unconscious. I pulled out my phone and dialed 911.

Moments later, I was in the back of an ambulance worried about a stranger.

I waited in the waiting room for a couple of hours. I didn't know why, but this guy really worried me. He was so small compared to the two other men. They could've killed him.

The doctor interrupted my thoughts.

"Mr. Diamond, the patient is awake. He can't remember much, he got hit in the head pretty hard, but it's nothing major. He should be getting his memory back slowly. You can go in and talk to him if you want."

"Oh, um, I dunno."

"Go ahead. I'm sure he'd want to know who brought him here."

I nodded and headed towards the room.

He stared out the window blankly. His lip and the side of his eye had bandages on them. He was clean and he looked so much better than earlier.

"Um, Hi. I'm James Diamond."

He smiled.

"You're the one that found me."

"Yeah," I nodded.

"I'm Logan. That's all I remember."

"Nice to meet you."

"Thank you. I don't know where I'd be if you didn't find me."

"It's alright. I'm glad you're okay."

He smiled at me.

It was silent for a moment.

"Do you want me to call someone?" I asked.

"I don't remember any phone numbers."

"Any names? Addresses?"

He shook his head slowly.

The doctor walked in.

"Okay, Logan. The x-rays came in, everything looks fine. You can go home if you want. Just take good care of yourself. Try and stay home until you recover your memory, just in case."

"But I…don't remember when home is," he frowned.

"You don't remember any family members? Friends?"

"I don't have anywhere to go," he shook his head.

"You can stay with me," I said, surprising myself.

I didn't really think about it. I felt really bad for Logan. I just wanted to help him…more. I kinda just said it.

"Really?" he asked, his eyes were watery.

I took a deep breath.

"Yeah," I nodded. "Of course."

He smiled widely.

"Thank you so much James. I really appreciate it."

The doctor turned to me.

"You're a good guy, Mr. Diamond."

"So Logan, you ready to go?" I asked.

He nodded pulling the covers off of him.

* * *

After leaving the hospital I took Logan to Walgreens to pick up some necessities. We got the basics, toothbrush, shampoo, all that jazz. We also picked up some food. I took him to my favorite place in the city. They have the best cheeseburgers. Logan didn't say much, he continued to stare at me.

"This cheeseburger is amazing!" he smiled.

"Told yah!"

"So what do you do? Do you work? Go to school?"

"I had a job until earlier today, and um, no I don't go to school."

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"You have lots of questions don't you?"

"I'm sorry, I just feel really lost."

"It's okay, and no I do not have a girlfriend."

"Mm."

He went back to eating his cheeseburger. Now, I found myself staring at him.

"Do you remember them?"

"Who?"

"The two men."

"No," he frowned.

* * *

I let him get comfortable in my living room. He sat in a ball on the couch and looked around. His eyes locked on my dusty piano.

"You play?" he asked.

"I haven't in a while."

"Why did you stop?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Just lost interest I guess," that came out more as a whisper.

"Mm."

"Do you play?"

He shook his head.

"Or maybe I do, I just don't remember."

I showed him around the rest of my apartment. Not much to see, but just in case. I set up blankets and pillows on the couch while he took a shower. When he walked out I could tell he felt better.

"Um, James?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks again, for everything. I know we barely know each other, but I feel like a can really trust you."

He stood in front of me, not too far away. I didn't know what to say.

"It's really no problem Logan. You can trust me."

He smiled. He moved closer and slowly wrapped his arms around my waist. I couldn't bring myself to react right away. I let him rest his head on my chest. I raised my arms and wrapped them around him, hugging him tighter. He flinched at my touch.

"I'm sorry," I said pulling away. "I forgot you had bruises on your back."

"It's okay," he smiled. "I'll be fine."

Our eyes were locked and for a moment, I felt like I've known him my whole life. I didn't know who he was, where he came from, or even his last name, but looking into his eyes made none of that matter.

We stood in silence. I was lost. He smiled, interrupting my thoughts.

"I set up a bed for you," I said, looking away immediately.

"I see. Thank you."

"Yup, so um, goodnight."

"Night."

I waited for him to get comfortable before turning off the lights. He smiled at me and closed his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**One Week Later. **

I applied to as many places in the city. Finding a job was harder than I thought it would be. No music stores were hiring and that was the closest job I could get the related with music. No luck. I only had enough for this months rent, groceries for two weeks and I was taking care of Logan. I was freaking out and I know he sensed it. He didn't talk to me much. He kept to himself. He spent most of his time looking through some old magazines. He hoped some reading will help some his memory come back.

Last week he hugged me and ever since I've been, not just wanting one, but needing one. His warmth, his small figure, he looked so peaceful on the couch, even with everything he's going through.

"James?"

I didn't notice Logan standing next to me. He looked troubled.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He took a seat next to me on the kitchen table. He rubbed his thumbs together.

"Logan?"

He shook his head.

"Nevermind," he said, "sorry I bothered you."

He got up and went back to the couch.

He was sitting so close to me seconds ago. I missed his near presence.

* * *

The next afternoon, after another day of job hunting I came home to find Logan sitting at the piano. The difference was that it was black again. The lamp and extra junk were gone.

"Hey," I said. "You cleaned it?"

I took a seat next to him.

"I hope you don't mind," he said, running his fingers over the black keys. "It's really a beautiful piano."

"Thank you," I nodded.

He smiled, but it quickly faded. Something was clearly bothering him and it really bugged me that he wouldn't talk to me about it. I gave it more thought. We don't know each other very well, how could I expect him to just tell me everything?

"Logan?"

"Hm?"

"I can tell something is bothering you. We haven't known each other for that long, but I'm sort of all you have right now. You can talk to me."

He stared at me with his big brown eyes. I felt his hand come up to my cheek. He pulled me closer until our lips met gently. I took in his warmth, but he pulled away immediately.

"I'm sorry," he said.

I swallowed hard.

"Don't be," I whispered, uniting our lips once more.

He didn't fight it. It grew more and more heated. My eyes shot open when I realized what was happening. I pulled away.

"Logan, I'm sorry. I can't. I can't take advantage of you in your condition."

I stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"Why did you take me in from the hospital James?" he followed me. "You could've just left me there."

I didn't know how to respond.

"You had no where to go. You didn't know anyone," I said.

He grabbed me by the shoulders and turned me around to face him.

"It's stupid," I told him.

"Did you feel it too?"

My heart dropped.

"I fell in love," I admitted.

He smiled.

"Me too."

"I never believed in all that cheesy-movie like-romantic novel-fairytale-stuff, until I met you."

He gigged.

"James, you're so silly."

I cupped his face in my hands and kissed him deeply.

"Now, tell me," I began. "is this what's been bugging you all week?"

"Part of it. There's something else too."

"What is it?"

"I think I remember a phone number, but I don't know whose is and it bothers me."

"Do you want to try calling it?"

"I don't know. I'm kind of scared."

"It might be family?"

He sighed.

"Okay, let's do it."

I pulled out my old cell phone and dialed. I handed him the phone. He took a deep breath and put it to his ear. He held my hand tightly as we waited for an answer.

* * *

I sat at the piano and watched Logan sleep on the couch. I know he was disappointed that no one answered the phone call earlier. It hurt me to see him so lost. My thoughts went back to earlier, when we kissed. I smiled to myself, as the butterflies came back. I turned to face my piano. I placed my fingers on the keys and looked at Logan once more. He gave me the strength I've been in need of. I began to play. It felt so right and I felt stronger. I have been missing this sound for so long. I closed my eyes and let myself get lost. I remembered when I was younger, when I would perform for my family on the holidays. I felt two arms wrap around my waist.

"You're playing," Logan said into my ear.

"Yeah, and you have no idea how good it feels."

He kissed my cheek.

"I'm glad," he said.

I smiled at him.

"Me too."

* * *

I found a job at the flower shop in the middle of town. I get to water and keep everything organized. I convinced my boss to hire Logan too. I didn't want to leave him at home by himself. And I figured a job would be good for him too. Logan fell in love with the shop. He spent a lot of time making sure everything was perfect. I remember the first time we walked in. His face was bright and his eyes sparkled with excitement. I watched as he ran around and smelled every flower in the room.

"You're having fun?" I asked, as he watered the roses.

"Are you kidding? I am loving it here! I love flowers!"

He bounced with excitement.

"I see," I laughed.

I took a daisy and put it behind his ear. He smiled. I kissed his nose and we got back to work. Just then Kelly, our boss, walked in.

"Hey, can you guys bring out a batch of those white daisies? I have a huge order up front."

"Sure," I said.

We gathered the daisies and walked towards the register. Logan followed. I felt him pulled me back.

"What is it?" I asked.

"That woman, who's buying the flowers, I know her."

"Who is she?"

"She's my mother."


End file.
